Bandit (enemy)
Like many enemies in Borderlands, there are elite versions of bandits. They are better equipped than normal bandits as befits their higher rank among Pandora's scum. The particularly vicious Badass Raiders can be identified by their large, spiked shoulder pads. Badass Raiders are similar to Bandit Raiders in how they fight, in which they make extensive use of grenades, are equipped with either submachine guns or combat rifles, and are always equipped with shields. Badass Raiders will take cover far more often compared to their normal counterparts, and will make a mad dash to another area to take cover in if they are being focused on. Badass Raiders have different names for each difficulty level: *Playthrough 1: Badass Raider *Playthrough 2: BadMutha Ravager *Playthrough 2 complete: SuperBad Desperado |Mission = |Quotes = *''You lost?'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Get lost, asshole!'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You want some of this? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Get your ass gone! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''We've got ourselves a hero here! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''Look what the Skag drug in! (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You looking to get shot? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''You think you want to be here? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Who the hell are you? (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Take a hike, asshole! ''(Heard after player is spotted.) *''You don't want none of this, Merc! (Heard after the player is spotted.) *''You just walked into the wrong part of town.'' (Heard after player is spotted.) *''Nobody kills my buddy! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''I don't wanna die! ''(Heard when bandit is near death.) *''Nobody shoots my buddies but me! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''You're gonna pay for that!'' (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''You bastard! (Heard after killing another bandit near him.) *''Come get some! '' *''Hahaha, come meet your maker! *''Keep shooting!'' *''I got something for ya!'' *''Come on little one, time to die!'' *''Alright boys, take him out!'' *''You never shoulda come here and now you're gonna pay!'' *''You'd better run! What are you? Scared... or something!?'' *''You scared? You should be!'' *''Kill him! Kill him now!'' *''Blast 'em!'' *''Shoot 'em!'' *''Let's teach him a lesson!'' *''You gonna squeal before we cook ya?'' *''I got one I've been saving for ya!'' *''Stop shooting I surrender! (When taking fire or a bandit is killed near them.) *''You're dead meat, asshole! *''Can't we just be friends?'' (Heard very rarely.) *''Cut him down!'' *''There's no escaping, merc!'' *''Nooo! I don't wanna die!'' *''Come out, come out, wherever you are!'' *''Eat this, asshole! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''This one's for you! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''I want to see you run from this! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Shove this up your ass! ''(Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Fire in the hole! (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Suck on this!'' (Heard when they throw a grenade.) *''Shit! Incoming! (Heard when you throw a grenade near them.) *''Hey! Don't touch that! (Heard on occasion when you throw a grenade at a group of 4 bandits.) *''Help! I'm gonna die in here!'' *''Put it out! Put it out!'' (Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Ahhh, it burns! (Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Ahhh, Mommy, Mommy! ''(Heard when they are suffering flame or corrosive elemental damage.) *''Hot, hot, hot! (Heard when they are suffering flame damage.) |Notes = |Trivia = *Bandits were shown in early concept art clinging to the sides of a vehicle, however this role was later adopted by buzz axe wielding psychos. *Steve the Bandit, a character who was first introduced in the Borderlands 'behind the scenes' series, is a Bandit Raider. |See Also = *Gallery: Bandits *Marauder *Punk |External Links = |Nav = }} de:Bandit_(Gegner) fr:Bandit_(ennemi) ru:Бандиты#Borderlands